Notebook computers are very popular because they are light, compact and ease to carry. Most notebook computers can fit inside a briefcase. A key feature of the notebook computers is that rechargeable batteries can power them for a reasonable period of time. A notebook computer typically comprises a display screen and a base. They perform different functions and both are indispensable to the user of the notebook computer.
The display screen is also referred to as the monitor. It is used to display information to the user. The display screen typically works under the same principle as a television, using a cathode ray tube (CRT). Modern display screens are typically lightweight and non-bulky because of technologies such as the flat-panel technologies.
The base of the notebook computer generally includes the processor, the memory, and the keyboard. Modern base components typically include processors, memory capacity, and disk drives similar to desktop computers.
Either an external source or a battery can power the notebook computer. When the user is in his office, he has access to an unlimited external power source such as an AC outlet. In this scenario, the notebook computer typically operates in the high performance mode and enjoys the full benefits of the powerful system provided by the base. When the user moves around the corporate buildings and conference rooms, for example, to attend meetings, the notebook computer uses the battery as the power source. That allows the user the flexibility to use the notebook computer in the places where he may not have access to an AC outlet. In this scenario, because the battery life is finite, the notebook computer typically operates in the low power mode to extend the battery life. By operating the notebook computer in the low power mode, the user is able to use it for a longer time but he sacrifices some of the benefits of the powerful system provided by the base such as the maximum computing speed.
In the home environment, the user may wish to use the notebook computer mainly for Internet browsing or document reading. In this scenario, the user has no use for the most components of the powerful system provided by the base. Thus, the user unnecessarily carries the entire notebook computer home. Also, the idle base components are unnecessarily consuming power when the notebook computer is powered on.
These issues are not addressed by the current technology including the high performance and low power operations options. The user does have the option to purchase a palm computer (PALM) such that he won't have to carry the heavier and bulkier notebook computer. The user may not wish to purchase a PALM in addition to his notebook computer, however, and also, he may prefer the larger screen size of the notebook computer to the small PALM screen. There is a need in the art, therefore, to enhance the usage of notebook computers with respect to battery life, weight and ease of use.